


Remember Me

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, SpUK Week 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “I have to protect the world. I can’t stay here with you.” Antonio mumbles, looking away. “You’ll just have to find me again in the next life. And this time, maybe I’ll be doing something where I can lose my time to a ghost. But this life… It’s not good for that."





	

Antonio sighs and puts out his cigarette by stepping on it, then gets in the car. He glances over at his partner then back out the window. “What do you think? Is it really a case?” He asks, closing his eyes and leaning back. His partner hums noncommittally at him. Antonio opens his eyes and glances over at Gilbert. “Seriously, is it a case? Don’t make me call the Vargas brothers for their opinion, or Francis. Both of them are sick of you doing this.” He mutters. “I am too. We can’t work together if you won’t communicate.” 

Gilbert sticks his tongue out. “I’m working on it Toni. There’s a lot of research that I have to do to make sure this is actually a case. I’m looking into the past cases and trying to see a pattern. But yes, I think it’s a case.” Antonio nods when he finally concedes. “It sounds like a ghost. There’s a lot of hauntings happening there, we should find out why that is. It’s the same ghost at all of the locations, but they’re scattered throughout the town.” 

Antonio’s eyebrows crease. “How do you know it’s the same ghost at all of the locations?” Antonio asks in confusion. Gilbert shows him the pictures some people have caught and the articles. 

“He’s described the same way at all of the locations. And he kills everyone the same way. A well placed blow to the temple then hung up from the rafters. It’s very strange.” He whispers, tilting his head to the side. Antonio nods and reads a few of the articles before sitting his seat up properly. 

“Certainly seems like a case. Let’s go. If it’s not a case, we’ll just leave, alright?” He asks. Antonio has a bad feeling about the case, but he’s been wrong before and he could be wrong now. Gilbert doesn’t seem apprehensive at all, so he’s sure it will all be fine. He drives through the night, only stopping to get food and fill up for gas. When he gets to the city he parks at a hotel and gets them a room while Gilbert talks to a few locals to find out about the ghost. 

Antonio smiles tiredly. “I’m gonna get some sleep. You wanna look into the ghost some more? Or you wanna rest as well?” He asks, grabbing his duffel bag from the backseat. Gilbert grabs his as well, following Antonio to the room. 

“I’m probably gonna get some shut eye, then I’ll do some research. I’m waking you up in a few hours so we can talk to the officers, though.” Gilbert tells him. Antonio nods and flops onto one of the beds. He’s almost instantly asleep. Gilbert rolls his eyes and lays on his own bed, closing his eyes and lulling himself to sleep. Next thing he knows he’s being woken up by Antonio, who is already dressed in a sharp suit. 

“Wake up. So much for getting me up.” Antonio snickers and goes through his pile of fake IDs. “Who do you want to be this time? I was thinking this time I could be Agent John Smith. And you’ll be… Agent Fox Mulder.” He smirks and tosses the badge to a sleepy Gilbert, hitting him in the head. 

“Asshole.” He snaps, picking it up and looking at his badge. “Yeah, yeah. Let me shower first, Smith.” He says the name with as much sarcasm as he can muster then climbs out of bed and takes a fast shower. He runs his fingers through his hair then pulls it into a short ponytail. “We’re both getting kinda shaggy. Is it time for haircuts? They’re not going to think we’re agents if we’re this shaggy.” He dresses and tucks his badge in his jacket pocket. 

Antonio shrugs. “I kinda like it.” He pushes his hair behind his ears. “That’s why I’ve sat out of a few haircuts. I like having long hair, it’s just the middle stage that bothers me. I want to have it down to here.” He touches his mid back. Gilbert shrugs and chuckles softly, making sure they have everything. 

Antonio drives them down to the police station, getting out. Gilbert tells him to go to the last crime scene while he talks to the police. Antonio sighs softly and drives to the address that was given to him. He steps out of the car and looks at a large, victorian style house. The large gate around it would have intimidated many people, but not Antonio. He actually appreciates the style, if he ever decides to have a normal life, he wants a victorian styled house. 

Antonio pulls out a gun loaded with salt and an EMF detector before heading into the house. He walks through the house until his detector starts to squeal at him. His stomach fills with dread and he can’t place why. He looks up, stepping toward the little statue in the corner. He picks it up and looks at it, wondering why it looks so familiar to him. He doesn’t hear the absolute shrieking of the EMF nor the voice suddenly behind him. Next thing he knows he’s waking up in an unfamiliar room. 

Antonio rubs the back of his head and sighs softly, getting up. He frowns, looking down at the old fashioned clothes he’s wearing. He doesn’t remember changing, so he assumes that whatever ambushed him changed him. He doesn’t see the statue anywhere. Antonio slowly walks around the room, trying to find his gun. He blinks again, wondering why his head is so fuzzy. 

The door opens and a man walks in carrying the statue from before. Antonio’s breath is caught in his throat when he sees the handsome man. Arthur looks up at Antonio and tilts his head to the side. “I didn’t think you’d be awake yet. I’m sorry, love, we always meet like this. I just miss you.” He whispers. Antonio’s eyebrows come together. 

“Do I know you?” He asks in confusion, stepping forward. “You’re the ghost. You’re the ghost of the manor. What… What are you talking about. Always meeting like this? You miss me?” Antonio doesn’t have any weapons, so his best bet is to placate the ghost until Gilbert can come and save him. Arthur looks into Antonio’s eyes then down at his statue, holding it protectively. Antonio’s eyes flick to the statue then back to Arthur. “Are you tied to the statue?” He asks softly. Arthur looks at him then nods, holding it against his chest. 

“You should know me. But you don’t remember. Come with me.” Arthur walks down the hallway, stopping and looking back at Antonio. “I won’t hurt you. I didn’t hurt you before, you passed out and I moved you.” Arthur nods at him. “Come on, I need to show you who you really are.” He gently holds his elbow and leads Antonio into a large room. There’s portraits on the walls and albums of photographs. A stack of yellowing newspapers sits on the table in the middle of the room, and a few fresh ones are sitting beside it. 

“What is this?” Antonio asks, eyes flicking over an old portrait. He recognizes himself in the portrait and gasps softly. Arthur looks up at it and turns to him. 

“That’s you. It’s your first incarnation.” Arthur smiles a bit. “I got it painted for you when we first fell in love. It was in 1839. You were working in one of the factories and you were so dirty. But even so, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Your eyes, that’s what got me. Then it was your smile. You had dirt coating your entire body. I invited you to take a bath at my house and you agreed to come with me. You died of tuberculosis. I was heartbroken.” Arthur starts. Antonio glances at Arthur then back at the painting. 

“I look like a bum.” Antonio responds, stepping closer. His hair is messy around his face, his face is covered in muck. “Was I in England?” He asks, turning to Arthur. He has no reason not to believe Arthur. The painting looks just like him. He turns to the next one. “Is this another reincarnation of me?” He asks softly, eyes roving over the gilded frame. His eyes flick over the acrylic. 

Arthur laughs softly. “You were a bum.” He whispers. He follows him over to the next one. “This one was after I died and became a ghost. I was run over by a carriage. I still have the headline. I died a few years after you.” He glances at Antonio then back at the painting. “This was 1860. You just turned 19 when you ran into me. You were an author and had some kind of obsession with my life, I guess. You moved into my house even though for 14 years no one would even look at it, for fear of getting haunted. You moved into my house in hopes of writing a biography of me. Your art was subpar, but you drew me. It was cute. Here, hold this.” He hands his statue to Antonio. The Spaniard gasps, taking it gently. He looks at the statue. Antonio could destroy it, but he feels himself wanting to hear more. 

“Here it is.” He pulls out a book and shows it to Antonio. “‘The Life of Arthur Kirkland’ by Anthony Del Castillo. Look, this is how you drew me.” He opens the book and lets Antonio look at the pictures, taking back the statue while he does it. “I let you talk to me. You had the best biography out there. But it didn’t do well. You died a poor, starved author. You couldn’t afford the house, let alone a house like mine.” He whispers, looking at him with saddened eyes. “I was collecting newspapers trying to find you again, but you didn’t resurface a third time for a while. I finally found news of you in America, so I grabbed my statue and shipped myself to the town you lived in. You were a guitarist that was becoming popular but you refused to move towns. It was 1920. I have pictures of you after that. I got many portraits of you made when I was alive, but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Anyway… Back in 1920 I came to America finally. You were under a different name, but your picture was unmistakably you. You were Augustus Martinez that year.” Arthur moves to the stacks of newspapers. “Guitarist extraordinaire. You were amazing, though you weren’t happy to see me. You didn’t believe me in that incarnation. The next time was the 1970s. You were a girl.” Arthur hides his smile behind his hand. “You were born in England again. It was harder to figure it out that time, but there’s no way I couldn’t recognize your eyes and smile. It’s why I feel in love in the first place.” He nods at Antonio and smiles. “Isabel Ruby Garcia. You were an exotic dancer. You lived in this tiny apartment. You once again wanted nothing to do with a ghost, but at least you listened that time. Then you promptly threatened me with hunters until I left. I don’t have records of that one other than a few ticket stubs from where you worked.” 

Antonio stares at him, listening intently. He nods a bit and looks at the newer newspapers. “Did you know I was a hunter? Did you do all these things to bring me here?” He asks irritably, suddenly remembering where he is and what he’s talking to. Arthur looks at him, slightly stunned. 

“No, I didn’t know you were a hunter until you stood in my room with EMF. That wasn’t very polite, by the way, roughhousing with my statue. I need it to be safe and you tried to kill me.” Arthur pouts slightly. “I grabbed these because I realized someone was pulling shit in the town I live in. I wanted to stop them before you assholes showed up. But then you were there and I couldn’t even control myself, I was trying to talk to you. You passed out, I wasn’t sure why. I put you in more comfortable clothes, well I thought they would be, then waited for you to wake up. And then you did. What is your name this time?” He asks. 

“Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez.” He responds. “I’m a hunter. I came here to get a ghost. How do I know you are telling the truth about not killing everyone? This is the place the last death happened in. How should I know that you aren’t killing people to get my attention?” He growls softly, backing up. Arthur sighs softly and hands over his statue. 

“I’m not killing anybody. There’s an angry human doing it, it’s not me. It’s not a ghost. It’s a human. People are blaming me because they know I’m a ghost. It’s not me.” He whispers, getting close to Antonio. Antonio clutches the statue tightly and looks over the stuff around him. He looks back at Arthur. “O...Okay… I believe you.” 

Arthur glares slightly. “Good. Now…” His gaze softens. “Are you going to stay here with me? I can’t… I can’t let you go and get killed now…” He whispers. “Now I know where you are…” He looks up at the ceiling when he hears noise upstairs. Antonio sets the statue down and shakes his head. 

“I have to protect the world. I can’t stay here with you.” Antonio mumbles, looking away. “You’ll just have to find me again in the next life. And this time, maybe I’ll be doing something where I can lose my time to a ghost. But this life… It’s not good for that. Maybe I’ll be an author again…” He heads up the stairs. Arthur watches him go and sighs softly. Antonio is almost out the door when he feels intense pain in his temple and hears the thud as he hits the floor before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Hunters (Late, oops)


End file.
